Strawberry Icecream
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: Maybe not all sweets were repulsive and disgusting, especially when working to his advantage...


**Strawberry Icecream**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Dedicated to Me, Myself, and I...Today is my 19th Birthday! **

* * *

"So you want a small vanilla cone?"

"No! I said chocolate!"

This is the reason I hated my job. Little minor mistakes. Vanilla. Chocolate. What did it matter? They were both cold and sweet.

"Look kid, you're getting what I give you, got it?" I said through clenched teeth.

"No! I want chocolate!" the piggy-tailed, seven year old cried.

Remind me to kill my bestfriend. I needed a summer job and he hooked me up at the local icecream parlor. He failed at life.

My dark eyes scanned the girl's pouting figure with no remorse whatsoever.

"Forget it Mr... I'll go buy icecream somewhere else! Somewhere where people that actually have common sense work!" she yelled, stomping out the door.

Great...

That was the fifth customer to walk out on me today. My boss was gonna kill me. And I did to have common sense! Stupid kids.

"You arn't the best with kids are you?" a soft voice asked.

I looked around the cash register and saw a teenage girl about my age, looking at me with a smile. She had beautiful emerald eyes and odd pink hair.

I ran a hand through my raven hair and asked the usual question, "What can I get for you?"

She broke her smile and looked down at her purse. "Just a small strawberry icecream cone," she answered, pulling a few dollar bills out of her purse.

Yuck...I hated that flavor...

She handed me the money and took her seat at a far off booth near the door. Nobody was inside but me and her, but the distance she gave me made me feel more comfortable.

I grabbed a small cone from the glass display case and walked over to the freezer box that held her odd and disgusting flavor. But just as I was about to lift the lid, a very familiar, very annoying voice filled my ears.

"Hey Sasuke! How's the day been? I hope you like this job. It took me forever to convince that crabby old Kakashi to hire you," Naruto, my bestfriend (I have no clue why) shouted. His neon orange t-shirt was the first thing I saw of him as he jumped over the counter.

"You can't do that Naruto," I growled, grabbing the silver icecream scoop.

"Ewwww Sasuke! They make you wear an apron?" he yelled, horrified at the sight.

"If you tell anyone, I'll rip your head off," I whispered, giving him a death glare.

"It's not that bad. It just clashes with your dark clothes. It actually makes you look better," he teased. I ignored him until he gasped. I looked up at him immediately. His blue eyes sparkled as he lowered his head down to whisper in my ear, his blonde hair poking me in the face. "Who's the hotty in the booth?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes at him as I scooped the cold, pink goop out of the tub. "I have no idea, now leave," I grumbled, slamming the last bit of pink into the cone and closing the freezer lid.

"You mean you havn't asked yet?" he almost yelled, eyes widening.

I just stared at him. "Weren't you suppose to be at Hinata's house? Wasn't her hampster having babies or something?" I questioned, grabbing some napkins to wrap around the cone.

"It already had babies, and now it's babies are having babies," he fumed, his scarred cheeks puffing out. I opened the little side door and walked toward the girl's booth, Naruto tailing behind me. "Be smooth Sasuke, smooth," he coaxed. I shoved the cone infront of the girl's face. I heard Naruto slap his forehead. "So much for smooth," he grumbled.

The girl looked up. "Oh, sorry," she sighed, grabbing the cone and licking the sugary pink treat. She had been reading a book upon our grand arrival.

"No problem. So what's your name babe? Mines Naruto, and this is my less good looking friend, Sasuke."

He was such an idiot, such a blonde. It showed so bad it was embarrassing.

"My names Sakura," she smiled, then looked back down at her book.

"Come on Naruto, she isn't interested in your 'good' looks. I do have a job to do," I persuaded, but he didn't listen.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the booth. Sakura looked up.

"Sakura, like the cherry blossom trees. Nice name. Suits your hair. Is it natural?" Naruto asked. She smiled and nodded, putting her book away. Great...now she was gonna talk to us.

"So, Naruto, where do you work?" she asked with a skeptical face. I laid my head on the table in defeat.

"I don't work. To much work to work. And I hate work," he rambled. What an idiot.

"Oh, so because you don't like to work, that means you won't allow your friends to work either," she stated.

Naruto immediately shut his mouth. I lifted my head off the table and smirked. She was my hero. She shut Naruto up. It took a very talented person to do that. "Sasuke Uchiha," I stated, letting Naruto go sulk off behind the counter.

"Yes, we've already been introduced," she giggled, shaking my outstretched hand.

"Not properly," I joked.

She nodded with a laugh. "So Sasuke Uchiha, I see you don't keep to many customers."

My smirk fell. "Well, not since I started. I guess people just can't handle me," I said, my smirk returning. I looked down at her melting pink cone.

"Here, want some?"

I scrunched my face up in dusgust. "I hate sweets, especially strawberry," I explained, pushing her hand away.

"But this stuff is amazing! You must have tried some weird brand." She nodded, confirming her own suspicion.

"I've never tried it," I said bluntly.

She blinked in surprise, "What? Then how do you know you don't like it? Here, try some." She laughed as she shoved the cone closer to my face.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I won't like it!"

"How do you know?"

"No! Don't!"

But it was too late. She slammed the cone right against my pursed lips, the impact making the pink icecream splatter all against my face. I blinked at her, her smiling face turning suddenly to worry.

"I'm so sorry! Here, I have napkins!" she shouted, leaning over the table and wiping my forehead and cheeks. I could hear Naruto laughing from behind the counter. I shot a quick glare in his direction, then focused my attention back to the girl's face. She was so close. I could feel her warm breath hitting my face. By the time I knew what I was doing, it was too late.

I saw her freeze up, then lean away from me. Shock was evident on her pale face. Directly in the middle of her left cheek was a smudge of pink icecream in the shape of my lips.

Naruto gasped, immediately stopping his whipped-cream eating crime at the sight of the two of us.

Right when I was about to open my mouth in apology, the door suddenly burst open, and a dissapproving growl could be heard. Looking behind me, I came face to face with my doom.

Kakashi...my boss...

His dark eyes slanted down at me and even under the odd mask he always wore, you could see an evident frown. He silently walked over to the cash register, ignoring Naruto's pathetic attempting at hiding behind a flower pot. Pushing several buttons, the machine opened with ease and his lazy stare gazed right back in my direction.

"Sasuke, is this all of today's profits?" he calmly asked, holding in is hand only ten dollars.

I cleared my throat, "That's it sir."

"I suppose everyone left because of your infamous attitude I've been hearing so much about here lately?" he questioned, still remaining unnaturally calm.

All I could do was nod.

"You know Sasuke, this place used to be constantly filled with tons of people everyday, until I hired a certain teenager," he smirked, putting the money back into the cash register and slipping out from behind the counter. I could hear Naruto sigh in relief, not that he was ever actually hidden in the first place.

Kakashi continued to make his way over to me, his calm stride making me nervous with every step he took.

That's when Naruto decided to intervene. "Kakashi, sir, Mr. boss man. It's not Sasuke's fault that nobody understands him," Naruto explained. I was doomed if I ever had to depend on him for anything.

"If I'm not mistaking Naruto, didn't you convince me to give him this job?" Kakashi smirked, raising his eyebrow in question. Naruto just slipped back behind the flower pot, shrugging his shoulders at me in the process. "Sasuke, I hate doing this, but your just of no good use to me if you can't keep any customers."

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing all three of us to glance in her direction. "Mr. Kakashi, I believe this young man deserves a second chance. You see, he was very nice to me today and had my order filled immediately. He kept me company when I was lonely and he even put on a humorous little show to make me smile. I think I'll come back here for a little visit everyday as long as he's behind the counter," she smiled, winking at me.

I saw Kakashi's usually lazy eyes widen momentarily at her statement. "Well, ummm Sasuke, back to work. Get the young lady whatever she wants," he smiled, patting me on the back and glaring at Naruto before walking leisurely out the door.

I looked over at Sakura who had a pouty expression on her face. "If I get fat because of this, you owe me big time," she joked. I smirked, and couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto appeared out from behind the flower pot and smiled widely at the two of us. "Well, I guess I'm gonna leave you two alone now. I have a girlfriend and a million hampsters to check up on. So, have fun being alone. Together. You know, alone together. Without me, just eachother. Alone," he rambled. I glared at him and he gave me a cheeky grin before dissappearing out the door.

"I can tell he's gonna drive me crazy," Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes in the process.

"You have no idea," I smirked, watching her smile at me in return.

And to think it all started with strawberry icecream.

* * *

**A/N: Today is my 19th Birthday and I'm super excited! This story was written awhile ago, but I didn't want to post it until my birthday. It's kinda like a birthday gift to myself lol. Well, I really hope you all enjoyed the story. It was my try for some humor lol. Alot of you were sad after my last story, so this is to cheer yall up! Review my peoples! ;D**


End file.
